Valentine's Day
by MagnusBane800
Summary: Magnus and Alec go to dinner for Valentine's Day. Alec surprises Magnus with the gift he got him.


**Valentine's Day **

_**A/N: Hey guys! Alright this is my first fanfic that I have written on my own. My friend has been bugging me to write it for months and i though Valentine's Day would be a good way to start. I hope you all like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

February 14th

**Magnus POV**

I was rushing around my apartment trying to figure out what to wear tonight for my date with Alexander. I had to look perfect, it is Valentine's Day after all. After about 2 hours of worrying over what I should wear I finally decided to go with a midnight blue, button up dress shirt with a slight shimmer to it, tucked into black dress pants. I also decided to wear light makeup and my hair down as that's how Alec liked it best. Although I did put some glitter in my hair, I just wouldn't be Magnus without it. Just as I finished pulling on my shoes I heard the lock to my door twist open and I looked up to see the most beautiful angel I had ever seen. Said angel was wearing a white button up with swirling black designs on it that almost looked like runes, his shirt was tucked into his dress pants which were black like mine. He offered me a shy smile while running a hand through his black hair. I jumped off the couch running over to him, wrapping my arms around him and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hello darling." I greeted him once I pulled away. "Hi Magnus, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah come on!" I replied sounding like a child on Christmas morning. We walked out of my apartment and down the street. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Oh, umm… Well I thought we could go get something to eat, I know this really good Italian restaurant near the park. After that, I don't know, we could walk around the park for a little bit I guess." He said not sounding quite sure of himself. "That's a great idea Alexander, come quickly I'm hungry." I said as I started making my way through the park.

**Alec POV**

I rushed to catch up with Magnus. I was terrified, I had been all day. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was giving Magnus for Valentine's Day. Well that's not entirely true, I knew what I wanted to give him I just wasn't sure of it. Finally Izzy came in and helped me.

Flashback: A few hours before

**Izzy POV**

I walked by Alec's room hearing mumbling coming from inside. Thinking Magnus might be in his room considering it is Valentine's Day I hesitantly knocked on the door while calling "Alec?" "Hmm, come in." Came the quite reply. I slowly opened the door to see Alec sitting on his bed alone. I walked over and sat down on the edge next to him.

"What's wrong big bro?" I asked. "I don't know what to give Magnus for Valentine's Day! I have to meet him in like three hours and I have nothing to give him." He told me in a rush.

"You haven't thought of one thing?" I asked not believing he had nothing on his mind.

"Well.. I um… thought of one thing, but Magnus wouldn't like it." He replied.

"I don't know what it is you are thinking of giving him but I do know that he loves you and he would be happy with anything you decide to give him, even if you don't give him anything. " I said encouragingly

He gave me a small smile at this, "Thanks Iz I really needed that." "No problem Alec that's what I'm here for." I hopped up off his bed leaning down to give him a quick hug. "Uhh hey Izzy could you umm get everyone to eat at the Italian restaurant by the park tonight? I want everyone to be there when I give Magnus his gift…" He asked shyly. "Of course Alec, we'll all be there." I then turned and walked out of his room.

Present: **Alec POV**

Upon catching up with Magnus I slipped my hand into his as we made our way to the restaurant. He looked at me surprised, "Umm Alec not that I'm complaining but are you sure you're comfortable with this?" "Yes Magnus. I'm sure." I told him. We walked into the restaurant going up to the hostess desk. "Hello, two please." Manus told the girl. She smiled and grabbed two menus, "Follow me" she said and lead us to a table toward the back of the restaurant.

After sitting down the waiter came by and asked us what we wanted to drink. Magnus opened his mouth to respond but I quickly cut him off, "A bottle of your best wine please and two glasses of water." He nodded and walked away. "Darling? Wine, really?" Magnus looked slightly shocked. I blushed and looked away. "Alexander is everything okay?" "What? Oh, um yeah.." I said still not making eye contact. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was about to give Magnus his gift, when he said "Hey Alec! Can I give you your gift now? Please!" By the angel he can be such a child sometimes. "Sure Magnus" He grinned and pulled out what looked like a wrapped shirt box and handed it to me. _"I swear if he got me clothes.."_ I thought as I ripped into the paper.

I opened the box to find a book. I opened the book and saw pictures of me and Magnus sitting in the Park, and another in his loft watching T.V., I flipped the page to see more pictures of the two of us together. There must have been at least 15 to 20 pictures in the book. "Magnus…" "Do you like it? Oh please tell me you do. I couldn't think of what to get you and I was afraid you wouldn't like it." He said in a rush looking anywhere but at me. "Magnus, I love it. It's perfect. Like you.." I said blushing at the end. He chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

I looked up to see the waiter about to come over to our table. I made a slight shooing motion with my hand under the table so Magnus wouldn't see. The waiter thankfully took the hint and turned and walked the other direction. I took a deep breath and slowly stood up moving to stand in front of Magnus. "Umm Alec, baby what are doing?" he looked around, "Alec people are staring." "That's kinda the point Magnus." I then knelt on the floor looking up at Magnus and saying, "Magnus, I love you. More than I thought I could ever love someone. You mean the world to me. You have changed my life in so many ways and never want that to stop. You've helped me accept who I am, thank you for that by the way, I couldn't have done it without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that's not a big promise, and it probably won't be a long time considering I'm a Shadowhunter especially compared to a Warlock, but I love you. I want to be with you for as long as I can." I paused and pulled a box from my pocket opening it to reveal my family ring before continuing. "Magnus Bane, will you marry?"

**Magnus POV**

I was in shock. I never thought in a million years Alexander Lightwood would propose to me. I had considered asking him tonight but I was sure he would flip out and not talk to me for at least a week. I guess I was wrong. "Umm.. Magnus?" the small voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw Alexander still kneeled on the floor at my feet. He looked terrified. Like he thought he had made the biggest mistake by asking me. I immediately felt bad for being silent for so long. I jumped out of chair, startling Alec in process, I pulled him up by his arms wrapping my arms around him. "Yes, yes of course. A thousand times yes. I love you so much angel." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. We pulled apart hearing clapping throughout the restaurant. I looked over to see Alec's mom, Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary, and Max all sitting at a table smiling. Izzy, someone that never cried much less in public was crying, along with Clary. I was surprised to Alec's mother since she didn't completely approve of our relationship. Isabelle jumped up and rushed over to Alec throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you!" The rest of the table got up and walked over to congratulate us. I looked over to Alec, "You invited your whole family? What if I had said no?" I asked slightly amused. "I knew you wouldn't have. And if you did I would have them to run to." He said teasingly.

**Alec POV**

Once everyone left me and Magnus sat down so we could enjoy our dinner together. The waiter came over after everything had died down. He brought us the wine and water and also two glasses of champagne saying, "Congratulations. Champagnes on me you two," He then proceeded to ask us what we wanted to eat. I zoned out thinking about how happy I was. I am now engaged to Magnus Bane. _"By the angel."_ I thought. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had ordered until the waiter walked off. Well that or Magnus ended up ordering for me. After dinner we walked through the park and then made our way back to Magnus'—our apartment.

Once inside Magnus shut the door and pushed me against it capturing my lips. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission to my mouth, I quickly allowed him entrance. He pulled back, both of us breathing heavily, "Bed room. Now." He then wrapped his fingers around my wrist pulling me toward our room. _"Best Valentine's Day. Ever!" _I thought.

**_THE END_**

_**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Review please if you feel like it.**_


End file.
